


Couples Collab.

by RikiBotic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Fluff, Human AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I said I'd never write Sidlink yet here we are, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mute Link, Y'all I died making this, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikiBotic/pseuds/RikiBotic
Summary: Link is a vocally challenged youtuber who runs a cooking channel and decides it's time for everyone to meet his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Link and Sidon are also somewhere over 22 while Link is a bit older than Sidon. 
> 
> EDIT 4/5/17 :: Thank you to @elfkid for helping me with some of the asl! I fixed it and here are the results. Correct me if I still have mistakes!
> 
> EDIT 4/19/17 :: So I changed some lines of text having to do with places on Earth. I did this because I wanted to keep them in there world simply because A) This world is too chaotic too work with and B) when I started writing fic in 2013, I wrote OC inserts where I didn't have to deal with this world and play in a completely new and magical one. I don't want to bring characters into this world unless the scenario would make absolutely no sense in theirs. (I also want to keep Rito village because I have an amazing (i hope lol) idea for their human counterparts.)

Inspired by [this](http://yuoling.tumblr.com/post/159136772838/id-like-to-think-link-would-make-a-cooking) post on tumblr.

* * *

 

 

Link finished washing all of the veggies and fruits need to make Creamy Heart Soup. He looked toward his tall, tan, Zoran hunk of a boyfriend and smiled, giving him the go ahead to start the camera. Sidon nodded and Link began to sign at a comfortable, easy to read speed.

‘ _Hello everybody,’_ Link smiled kindly at the camera. ‘ _Welcome to another video. Many people have been asking for a C-O-L-L-A-B video, but not many youtubers in the cooking genre know A-S-L.’_ A small giggle came from Sidon. Link laughed a bit as well. ‘ _So I’ve decided to make a video with someone you see all the time but don’t know.’_

Sidon came into the frame and Link patted his chest. “Hello, everyone.” Sidon signed as he spoke. “My name is Sidon but you know me as the guy that signs while Link cooks.”

In every video up til this one Sidon had never spoke but signed the steps to Link’s recipes as his boyfriend’s hand were busy working. He also filmed the steps on his phone so everyone can see up close.

‘ _This is my L-O-N-G-T-I-M-E boyfriend, S-I-D-O-N. You might have come across his Instagram once or twice. He’s a wellness teacher and today he will be making Creamy Heart Soup for us while we watch. Creamy Heart Soup is said to bring people that share it closer together.’_

Sidon handed Link his phone and tied an apron around his waist. Washing his hands with a generous amount of soap as Link did a once over of the ingredients. He never signed the names of the ingredients (can’t really hold a camera and sign), favoring putting them on screen while editing.  

 

_Hydromelon: Check_

_VoltFruits: Check_

_Hearty Radish: Check_

_Fresh Milk: Check_

 

_Perfect!_

 

Link clapped his hands, brimming with excitement. He heard Sidon laugh before said man pressed a light kiss to his temple. Link returned the gesture by standing on his tiptoes and wrapping his arms around Sidon’s neck, kissing his cheek. He nuzzled his neck before coming back to the floor and letting Sidon get to work.

 

\---

 

Sidon didn’t sign as he worked - well duh, but Link didn’t sign either. Sidon spoke clear English for Link to type out later. “Link doesn’t measure, he just throws things in the pot and waits.” Sidon said as he poured two cups of milk in the pot. Raising the heat to medium he continued. “He’s chaotic, he was very reckless as a kid too. My sister said so, couldn’t deal.”  
Link made clicking noises with his tongue to get Sidon’s attention. Once his eyes met his boyfriend’s blue ones he began to sign. ‘ _You’re so mean to me. Why don’t you love me?’_ Link made sure to pout for extra effect.

He’d done this so many times it actually stopped working, Sidon rolled his eyes before pulling Link into a tight kiss. Link held his hands, which were much warmer from handling the metal pot. As he pulled back, Link pushed forward in an effort to stay connected for awhile longer. He stumbled and Sidon caught him, holding him between his chest and the counter, while cutting the hydromelon in half. Link got to work skinning the two voltfruit.

Sidon was very strong, very built, and overall very masculine. But he wouldn’t care if he were more like Link, who was short and thin but still very strong, he didn’t care if he would forever be the same as he was now. But having strong features and big muscles sure helped cutting hydromelons.

‘ _Boyfriend could probably crush hydromelons with his thighs alone._ ’ Link signed to the camera and the former laughed, of which shook his chest and made Link lean back and smile with delight. ‘ _Ladies take note of the finer qualities of a man. Like Boyfriend is excitable and enthusiastic, K-I-N-D-A like a big puppy.’_ Link clicked his tongue again and signed, ‘ _Speaking of which can we get a golden R-E-T-R-I-E-V-E-R?’_ Sidon smiled fondly at Link and hummed, his way of saying okay when he was busy.  

They continued in compassionate silence. Sidon began stirring the bubbling milk as soon as it came to a boil, leaving Link to cut the hearty radish and added the ingredients to the milk, he put two edible hearts to the side. “Link, darling, could you get the cherry plates from the attic?” Link tilted his head. “The one’s you got from Central when we went? The ones with the trees on them, they’re pink?” Link went _oh,_ before smiling and jogging up the stairs. Sidon waited until the footsteps almost completely faded.

“Shh,” He directed towards the camera and pulled two light pink bowls from the cupboard. Suddenly, he grabbed a small clear container with a tiny, shimmering object from the pocket of his flannel and ran it under warm water before placing it in one of the bowls. He quickly poured a generous amount of pink soup, making sure to add plenty of pieces of voltfruit, one of Link's favorite fruits. When he heard footsteps approaching, he placed an edible heart in the very center of the bowl. Link came in and gently put the plates on the counter in front of them. Sidon held the bowl by the handles on it’s sides out to Link, who smiled a smile full of love and happiness and 100% _obliviousness_ to what Sidon was about to do. He put the bowl down on one of the plates before pulling his boyfriend down for a kiss. Link nuzzled his neck affectionately before going to grab spoons. Sidon spooned some soup into his bowl and waited for Link to return. Link only took a minute to return with two soup spoons and after a moment of silent thanks they began eating. Sidon nursed his soup painfully slow as Link immediately went for the edible heart. After a few more spoonfuls, the clear container was revealed.

Link stared at it, poked at it with his spoon before taking it out and wiping off any remaining soup from the outside. There was still steam masking the object inside. He looked at Sidon who just looked back at him with a knowing smile and nodded at the box. Link found the clasp and picked at it until it released. He once again cleaned the container before popping it open.

 

The ring inside shined even through the mist surrounding it. The kitchen lights reflected on the smooth surface of the diamond, lying on a band of shimmering gold and between two dark emeralds, one of his favorite gemstones. Flipping it in his hands, he could make out _I believe in you!_ engraved on the inner band. Link didn’t move until Sidon plucked the ring from Link before getting down on his right knee. He had set his phone to record from the counter so that it would catch everything, from the floor to the ceiling.   
“...Link,” Sidon took deep breaths, like he was having multiple panic attacks at once. As he should, Impa once told him. A man doesn’t love you if he’s not nervous around you, if he doesn’t fear rejection from you. “I, uh, I love you very very much. Goddess you have no idea how much. I want to be with you, forever and ever.” In a small voice he added, “Oh Goddess, how do I do this?” Link began to tear up, before Sidon could regain his confidence Link was a waterwork of tears. “Oh love, please don’t cry. I apologize darling, I didn’t wish to make you cry.” Link collapsed onto the floor in a fit of sobs. Sidon inched closer and tried to sooth him, but he wouldn’t stop. When Sidon was right in front of him, Link began to slam his palms onto Sidons chest. Nodding his head violently, still crying but nodding.   
“Y-you will? You’ll marry me?” Link continued to nod, the only noises from him was from the air catching in his throat. Link held out his arms, Sidon pulled him in and rocked him gently. “Thank you, darling. Thank you, thank you…”

 

\---

 

It took some time for Link to calm down, they had nearly fallen asleep on the tile floor. Link took the ring from Sidon and slid it onto his ring finger. Neither of them said a word as they signed their sign off Link put the camera to the side before pushing his body onto Sidon’s chest. Maybe he’d leave in the proposal, for the “shippers” out there.

The taller wrapped his arms around him, lifting him off the ground. Link rested his head on the others shoulder. Running a hand through the long maroon locks that had fallen out of their ponytail, and occasionally nuzzling his strong neck.   
“I love you.”

Link kissed his cheek, and that was enough _I love you too._

* * *

 **ForeverAFangirl:** _That proposal was the cutest thing I've ever seen!! Ahhh! ~~Invite me to the wedd~~_ _ ~~ing guys plzzzzzz~~_

 

 **SoLongAndGoodNight:** _I'M ACTUALLY SCREAMING THAT WAS ADORABLE OMGGGGGG LINK DON'T CRY SWEET CHILD._

 

 **CookingPapa:**   _Everyone is screaming about the proposal and I'm screaming about how good this soup is. I totally saw it coming!_

 

Link smiled at the comments when Sidon blushed. ' _I told you it'd make the S-H-I-P-P-E-R-S  happy.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that little drabble. 
> 
> I actually didn't plan to ever write any Sidlink stuff. I have a problem with it, mainly since Link is cannonly 17 while Sidon is, even in human years, much older (He was alive before his sister died so he is over a hundred years old and a young adult.) I will not deny the pairing is absolutely adorable, however I do not wish to condone any form of what could be considered pedophilla. For this reason, Link and Sidon are over worldwide ages of consent. (16-21 are the youngest and oldest I believe.)


End file.
